Torchwood  Das Leben geht weiter
by fantasy-girl18
Summary: Torchwood geht weiter..  Gwen hat ihr Baby bekommen. Sie hat jetzt seit 1,5 Jahren nichts von Jack gehört. Aber es vergeht kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an Torchwood denkt. Dann passieren merkwürdige Dinge in Cardiff und Gwen nimmt die Arbeit wieder auf.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

Kapitel 1

Torchwood geht weiter..

Gwen hat ihr Baby bekommen. Sie hat jetzt seit 1,5 Jahren nichts von Jack gehört. Aber es vergeht kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an Torchwood denkt.

In Cardiff passieren merkwürdige Dinge in den letzten Wochen. Gwen beobachtet das Geschehen schon seit drei Wochen. Es verschwinden junge Männer zwischen 20 und 25. Gwen hat alles genau aufgeschrieben. Die Männer verschwinden nachts zwischen 22 und zwei Uhr. Sie sind immer alleine unterwegs. Kamen von der Arbeit, aus einem Club oder von einer Party. Es sind jetzt schon fünf in drei Wochen.

Das Baby schreit. Emma ist ein braves Baby. Sie schläft sehr viel und macht Gwen und Rhys keine Sorgen. Nach dem, was damals mit den Kindern und mit Torchwood passiert ist, ist Gwen froh so ein liebes Kind zu haben. Als Jack Cardiff verlassen hat brauchte Gwen all ihre Kraft um nicht in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen. Sie erwartete ein Kind und konnte sich nicht einfach verkriechen. Emma hat ihr viel Kraft gegeben. Und Rhys natürlich auch.

Gwen geht in Emma's Kinderzimmer und holt die kleine aus ihrem Bettchen. Sie hat die gleichen schwarzen Haare wie Gwen und strahlt wie Rhys. „Hey mein Schatz, hast du genug geschlafen?" Gwen hält Emma im Arm und lächelt sie an. Sie geht mit ihr in die Küche und macht ein Fläschen fertig. Mit Emma und dem Fläschchen setzt sie sich wieder an ihren Laptop.

Es muss doch einen Hinweis geben. Gwen hat alle Punkte an denen die jungen Männer verschwunden sind auf einer Karte markiert. Als sie jetzt Emma füttert und dabei auf die Karte schaut fällt ihr ein Muster auf. Würde man die Punkte verbinden, würden sie ein Symbol ergeben, was Gwen noch nie gesehen hat. Aber sie ist sich ganz sicher, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat.

Das Symbol sieht aus wie ein Dreieck, dessen Boden offen ist. Was bedeuten kann, dass noch mehr junge Männer verschwinden werden. Das Symbol ist noch nicht vollständig.

Als Emma fertig ist, wickelt Gwen sie und legt sie dann in die Wiege im Wohnzimmer. Sie geht sofort wieder an den Laptop und sucht nach diesem Symbol. Den Zugriff zur Torchwood Datenbank hat sie zum Glück noch immer. Da ist es.

Demnach werden noch zwei weitere Männer verschwinden. Gwen zieht die Linen in der Karte ein und weiss jetzt wo in etwa die beiden Männer verschwinden werden.

Danach listet sie die Daten auf, an denen die Männer verschwunden sind. Alle vier Tage ist ein junger Mann verschwunden. Wer oder was auch immer dahinter steckt, es braucht vier Tage. Gwen schaut auf den Kalender. Der nächste müsste also morgen verschwinden.

Sie kann aber nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein. „Oh, Jack! Wo bist du nur? Ich brauche dich!" sagt sie verzweifelt. Da kommt Rhys rein. „Kann ich dir auch helfen?" fragt er und gibt erst Gwen, dann Emma einen Kuss. Gwen macht ihm Platz, damit er sich neben sie setzten kann. Sie erklärt Rhys alle neuen Erkenntnisse.

„Machst du mit?" fragt Gwen ihn erwartungsvoll. Rhys überlegt kurz und atmet tief durch. „Okay. Ich bin dabei. Aber wer passt auf Emma auf?" antwortet er. Gwen schnappt sich ihr Handy und tippt die Nummer ein. Das Kindermädchen hat Zeit und kommt gegen neun Uhr vorbei.

Emma ist versorgt und schläft. Gwen holt die Waffen aus dem Schrank. Alles sollte vorbereitet sein bevor das Kindermädchen kommt. „Die nimmst du, Rhys. Die betäubt nur, wir wissen ja noch nicht ob es ein Mensch ist oder was auch immer." erklärt Gwen ihm die Waffe. Rhys steckt sie in seine Hose.

Gwen nimmt sich ebenfalls eine Betäubungspistole und lädt die andere Waffe. Beides steckt sie in ihre Hose. Dann gibt sie Rhys ein Headset und nimmt sich selbst das andere. „Okay, damit haben wir ständigen Kontakt." sagt Gwen zu Rhys. Dann schauen sie sich noch einmal die Karte an und besprechen, wer sich wo positioniert.

Es klingelt, das Kindermädchen ist da. Rhys lässt sie rein, bespricht kurz mit ihr wo alles ist und sagt ihr, sie kann auf dem Sofa schlafen. Gwen und Rhys schauen beide nochmal nach Emma und verabschieden sich dann.

An Rhys Auto schauen sich die beiden noch mal tief in die Augen und küssen sich. Gwen streichelt ihm noch mal über die Wange. „Pass bitte auf dich auf. Wenn irgendwas passiert, sag mir bescheid. Ich bin in 15 Minuten da." Rhys lächelt Gwen an und küsst sie noch mal. „Pass du auf dich auf!" antwortet er.

Rhys steigt in sein Auto und Gwen geht zu ihrem. Auf der anderen Strassenseite meint sie etwas gesehen zu haben. Sie geht noch einmal rüber und schaut sich um. Aber es ist nichts zu sehen. Es war allerdings keine Einbildung, was Gwen nicht sehen kann: auf dem Balkon des Hauses steht jemand und beobachtet Gwen.

Sie steigt in ihr Auto und fährt los.


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood

Kapitel 2

„Rhys, bist du schon angekommen?" fragt Gwen mit besorgtem Unterton. „Ja, ich bin Position. Bis jetzt ist alles ruhig. Und bei dir?" antwortet Rhys. Gwen lächelt „Ich bin jetzt auch da. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was hier passiert."

Gwen schaut sich um aber es ist nichts zu sehen. Auf einmal hört sie Rhys „Gwen, ich glaube hier tut sich etwas. Da ist ein Auto mit einem jungen Mann und er hält an, als würde er auf jemanden warten." Gwen lässt den Motor an und fährt los. „Rhys, bleib im Auto. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin auf dem Weg." antwortet Gwen ihm aufgeregt.

Gwen fährt so schnell sie kann. Sie nimmt ihre Umgebung kaum wahr.

_Warum habe ich Rhys nur in Gefahr gebracht? Was war das für eine blöde Idee? Mensch Gwen, bist du total verrückt? Jack, wo bist du nur?_

Gwen gehen tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. „Rhys? Was passiert da?" fragt sie. „Der Typ sitzt noch immer in seinem Wagen. Sieht aus, als wurde er versetzt." Gwen atmet tief durch, Rhys ist in Sicherheit. Sie fährt so schnell sie kann. In 2 Minuten sollte sie da sein.

„Neeeein! Lass mich in Ruhe!" hört Gwen Rhys auf einmal schreien. Ihr gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Sie gibt noch mehr Gas. „Rhys? Rhys? Was ist los?" brüllt Gwen in ihr Headset. Nichts. Stille.

Dann auf einmal ein irrer Krach von Rhys Seite. Geschrei, scheppern, dann ein Schuss.

„Rhys? Was ist los?" schreit Gwen wieder in das Headset. Aber es kommt einfach keine Antwort. Gwen biegt um die nächste Ecke und sieht Rhys Auto.

Sie hält an und springt aus dem Wagen. „Rhyyyss?" schreit sie. Gwen sieht jemanden auf dem Boden neben seinem Auto liegen. Sie läuft auf den Körper zu und sieht dann dass es Rhys ist, der am Boden liegt.

Neben Rhys kniet jemand. „Gehen sie weg? Das ist mein Mann. Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe!" schreit Gwen. Der Mann dreht sich rum und Gwen blickt in Jacks Augen. Diese Augen hat sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie hat sie so lange vermisst. Aber jetzt hat sie keine Zeit den Augenblick zu genießen. „Jack? Was ist mit ihm? Was ist mit Rhys?" fragt Gwen panisch.

Jack schaut sie besorgt an und greift nach ihrer Hand. „Gwen, ich war zu spät. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun." flüstert er ihr zu. Gwen laufen Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Sag dass das nicht wahr ist Jack! Bitte! Er kann nicht tot sein! Was war das für ein Monster?" schreit Gwen Jack an. Sie ist völlig panisch. Jack packt sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. Er hält sie einfach nur fest. Gwen schluchzt ungehemmt in seinen Armen.

Die beiden sitzen so eine ganze Stunde auf dem Boden bis Gwen sich aus Jacks Armen löst und ihn anschaut. „Was war das Jack?" fragt sie mit immer noch zitternder Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich ankam sah ich es nur noch davon rennen. Rhys lag schon am Boden und war bereits.." Jack kann den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Auch er hatte die Tränen noch in den Augen stehen. Er streichelt Gwen über die Wange.

Dann hilft er ihr hoch und legt trägt Rhys Leiche zum Auto. Gwen läuft ihm wie in Trance hinterher. Er hält ihr die Autotür auf und steigt dann selber auf der Fahrerseite ein.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" fragt Gwen nach einer Weile. Jack schaut mitfühlend zu ihr rüber. „Es gibt da eine leerstehende Halle am Hafen. Da können wir erst mal hin." sagt Jack.

Jack öffnet das große Tor vom Wagen aus und fährt direkt hinein. Gwen schaut sich verblüfft um. Es sieht aus, als wäre er schon länger hier. An einem großen Runden Tisch stehen fünf Computer. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein einzelner Schreibtisch. Und in einer Ecke ist ein Labor eingerichtet. „Wie lange bist du schon hier, Jack?" fragt Gwen ihn schließlich.

Jack schaut sie besorgt an. „Erst seit ein paar Tagen. Ich wollte mich erst bei dir melden, wenn ich hier alles fertig habe. Aber dann sind mir diese verschwundenen Männer aufgefallen und ich habe gesehen, dass du dich auf dem Server eingeloggt hast. Ich war schon bei dir vor der Tür als du und Rhys.." Jack hält inne. Er wollte sie eigentlich nicht schon wieder damit konfrontieren. Gwen schluckt die Tränen herunter und nickt. „Ich hab dich wohl kurz gesehen. Warum bist du abgehauen?" fragt sie ihn mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich wusste dass die Zeit drängte und wollte sie nicht mit unserem Wiedersehen verschwenden. Dann bin ich lieber gleich los gefahren. Aber ich war zu spät." antwortet Jack und auch seine Stimme versagt jetzt. Die beiden sitzen noch immer im Auto. Jack schaut Gwen jetzt an und die beiden schweigen einen Moment. Dann steigt Gwen aus dem Wagen.

„Lass uns weiter machen. Wir haben nur vier Tage bis der nächste verschwindet. Ich will denjenigen schnappen, der für Rhys Tod verantwortlich ist." sagt Gwen jetzt gefasst.

Jack steigt ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und geht zu Gwen, dann nimmt er sie in den Arm.

„Jack, wie soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen?" schluchzt Gwen in seinen Armen. Jack hat die Augen geschlossen und auch ihm laufen Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Ssscht! Wir finden schon einen Weg!" versucht er sie zu beruhigen.

Jack hält Gwen noch immer fest, sieht ihr jetzt aber in die Augen. „Wo ist das Baby?" fragt er sie. „Ein Kindermädchen passt auf Emma auf. Sie rechnet nicht vor morgen mit uns." antwortet Gwen leise. „Wir holen sie hier her. Oben sind mehrere Schlafräume. Ihr bleibt erst mal hier. Und das Kindermädchen nehmen wir mit." sagt Jack jetzt gefasst, um Gwen die nötige Stärke zu geben. „Und was erzählen wir ihr?" fragt Gwen und sieht sich in der neuen Torchwood Basis um. Jack folgt ihrem Blick und lächelt sie an „Die Wahrheit. Wir werden sie brauchen. Ein Kindermädchen gab es noch nie bei Torchwood."

Jetzt muss auch Gwen lächeln. „Gut, aber wir holen sie erst morgen früh. Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit. Lass uns arbeiten." sagt Gwen fest entschlossen. Jack küsst sie auf die Stirn.

Gwen setzt sich an einen der Computer und fängt an nach Informationen zu suchen. Jack kommt mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihr. „Hier, du siehst so aus als könntest du den brauchen." sagt er und lächelt sie an. Gwen nimmt den Kaffee „Danke Jack!"

Beide machen sich an die Arbeit. Jack entdeckt keinerlei Rissaktivitäten, was merkwürdig ist. Wo kam dieses Wesen also her? „Vielleicht lebt es schon länger auf der Erde!" meint Gwen und sucht sofort nach ähnlichen Vorfällen auf der ganzen Welt.

„Jack! Ich hab was!" ruft sie nach einer Weile. Jack kommt zu ihr rüber und schaut auf den Monitor. Was er da sieht verschlägt ihm die Sprache.


	3. Chapter 3

Torchwood

Kapitel 3

„Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist." flüstert Jack, der jetzt hinter Gwen steht und immer noch fassungslos auf den Monitor starrt.

Gwen sucht nach Worten. „Das.. das ist das gleiche Symbol. Überall, Jack. Überall auf der Welt. In jeder großen Stadt. Jack, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Jack setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben Gwen und versucht seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Hast du Daten? Wann ist das alles passiert?" fragt er Gwen jetzt angespannt und gefasst. Gwen blendet die Daten mit einem Mausklick auf dem Monitor ein.

„Das alles ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit passiert. Eigentlich unmöglich für nur eine Person oder was auch immer das war." antwortet Gwen. Sie sieht Jack jetzt an „Was meinst du?"

Jack fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und holt tief Luft „Ich denke, was auch immer das war, es ist noch nicht vorbei. London wird als nächstes dran sein. Aber Gwen, wir brauchen Verstärkung. Das schaffen wir nicht alleine."

Gwen stützt ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie und denkt nach. „Was ist mit Lois?" Ihre Augen leuchten jetzt vor Aufregung. Jack nickt „Das könnte klappen. Such nach ihr. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Martha ins Boot kriege. Wir können eine Ärztin brauchen." Jack steht auf und greift nach seinem Handy. Während er telefoniert läuft er nervös auf und ab.

Gwen sucht nach Lois. Sie hat ihnen schon damals geholfen, als diese schreckliche Sache mit den Kindern passiert ist. Lois ist noch in Cardiff. Gwen greift zum Handy und wählt die Nummer. „Lois? Hier ist Gwen." am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht stille. Lois atmet tief durch. „Gwen! Ich hab nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass sie sich melden." antwortet Lois verwirrt. Gwen lächelt, froh darüber das Lois sie nicht gleich abweist. „Lois, können sie her kommen? Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."

„Wann? Und Wo?" ist das einzige was Lois wissen will. Gwen erklärt ihr, wo sie hin kommen soll und bittet Lois sofort zu kommen. Als sie aufgelegt hat steht Jack neben ihr. „Und? Hast du Lois erreicht?" Gwen sieht ihn an und lächelt. Ein Lächeln, dass auch ihre Augen erreicht. Sie geht in ihrer Aufgabe auf und hat die schrecklichen Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden verdrängt. Jack nimmt ihr Hand und lächelt sie an. „Martha kommt auch!"

Wenig später sind Martha und Lois im neuen Torchwood Hauptquartier eingetroffen. Jack und Gwen gehen mit ihnen die Fakten durch. „Wir müssen uns aufteilen in London. Gwen und Martha, ihr nehmt euch den Bereich um den Tower und die Tower Bridge vor." sagt Jack sachlich und schaut die beiden an. „Lois, du kommst mit mir. Wir nehmen den Bereich um das Parlament. Gwen und ich denken, dort könnte diese Kreatur wieder zuschlagen. Wir brechen morgen früh auf, nachdem Gwen und ich Emma und ihr Kindermädchen hier her gebracht haben. Also, seit pünktlich." Jack schaut in die Runde und lächelt alle mit einem Augenzwinkern an. „Mein Gott, ein Team aus Frauen. Das hätte ich nie geglaubt."

Alle drei Frauen müssen jetzt lachen und Jack genießt es Gwen so zu sehen. Er weiß, dass sie später noch zusammen brechen wird.

Lois und Martha machen sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Jetzt sind Jack und Gwen wieder allein.

„Jack? Meinst du wirklich, dass wir das schaffen?" fragt Gwen jetzt wieder leicht verunsichert. Jack geht zu ihr und kniet sich vor sie, dann legt er seine Hände auf ihre Knie und schaut ihr in die Augen. „Wir kriegen diese Kreatur! Wir waren doch immer ein starkes Team und mit Martha und Lois schaffen wir das! Wir machen das für Rhys und Emma!"

Gwen laufen jetzt Tränen die Wangen herunter. Aber sie schaut Jack weiter in die Augen. „Danke, Jack!" sagt sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. Jack steht auf und zieht Gwen in seine Arme. Er hält sie einfach nur fest, bis sie sich gefangen hat. „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." sagt er schließlich und zieht Gwen hinter sich her.

Jack führt Gwen in den oberen Stock der Lagerhalle. Rund herum liegen Zimmer. Oben angekommen, macht er eine Tür auf. In dem Zimmer steht ein großes Bett und die Wände sind in einem dunklen rot gestrichen. Es gibt einen Kleiderschrank und einen großen Sessel, der vor einem Fenster steht. Gwen sieht sich erstaunt um.

„Wow! Jack, das ist schön." sagt sie sprachlos. Jack legt ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Wir können Emmas Bettchen neben den Sessel stellen." schlägt er vor. Gwen geht zu dem großen Bett und setzt sich darauf.

Sie nickt und deutet dann auf den Platz neben sich. Jack geht zu ihr und setzt sich dort hin. „Jack, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Und bitte sag mir die Wahrheit. Wie ist es dir ergangen nach dieser Sache?" Jack wusste, dass Gwen keine Ausreden oder Sprüche gelten lassen würde. Er redete nicht gerne über seine Gefühle und all das. Aber jetzt musste er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Er dreht sich zu ihr und schaut ihr in die Augen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sammelt er alle Kraft bevor er anfängt Gwen alles zu erzählen.


	4. Chapter 4

Torchwood

Kapitel 4

„Ich war bei meinem Doktor. Ihn zu finden hat verdammt lange gedauert. Bin eine Weile mit ihm unterwegs gewesen. Aber ich konnte nicht weg laufen. All das, was ich getan habe und was passiert ist… Gwen, ich konnte es einfach nicht vergessen!" Jack schaut Gwen jetzt in die Augen und sein Blick ist einfach nur verzweifelt und wütend.

Gwen nimmt seine Hand und ermutigt ihn so weiter zu reden. „Ich war noch mal bei Iantos Familie. Sie haben mich sogar rein gelassen. Ich habe mit seiner Schwester eine halbe Ewigkeit über Ianto gesprochen. Das hat uns beiden so gut getan. Aber es hat den Schmerz auch wieder zurück gebracht." Jack hält kurz inne und wischt mit einer Hand erst Gwens Tränen weg und dann seinen eigenen.

„Ich wollte auch noch mal zu meiner Tochter. Wenn sie mich nicht reden lässt, sollte sie die Gelegenheit bekommen mich zu beschimpfen. Aber sie ist weg. Sie wird sich eine neue Identität zugelegt haben. Ich könnte sie finden. Aber ich will es nicht. Ich habe einfach Angst vor ihrer Reaktion."

Jetzt zieht Gwen Jack zu sich und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Sie bleiben so eine kleine Ewigkeit sitzen, bis alle Tränen getrocknet sind. Jack löst sich aus der Umarmung und schaut Gwen an. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich mit einem Menschen auf dieser Welt über all das sprechen kann. Danke, Gwen." Gwen muss schlucken, damit sie nicht gleich wieder anfängt zu weinen. Sie lächelt Jack an „Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Jack streichelt ihr über die Wange und schenkt ihr jetzt wieder ein warmes lächeln.

„Jack, kannst du heute Nacht hier bei mir bleiben? Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein." Fragt Gwen ihn mit einem unsicheren Blick. Jack nickt ihr zu und legt sich auf das Bett. Er zeigt neben sich und Gwen legt sich in seinen Arm. „Schlaf gut!" flüstert Jack.

Am nächsten morgen liegt Gwen noch immer in Jacks Arm. „Guten morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragt er sie. Gwen setzt sich auf und schaut Jack an. „Ich hatte ständig dieses Bild von Rhys vor mir. Das war so schrecklich real. Aber ich konnte auch nicht wach werden."

Jack hat sich jetzt auch hingesetzt und nimmt Gwen einfach in den Arm. Beide sagen nicht mehr dazu. Jack weiß genau wie es Gwen geht. „Du hast Ianto wirklich geliebt, oder?" fragt Gwen vorsichtig.

Jack löst sich aus der Umarmung und sieht Gwen an. In seinem Blick ist wieder diese Traurigkeit zu sehen. Er nickt „Ja, das habe ich. Und ich war nicht mal in der Lage es ihm zu sagen." Antwortet er ehrlich und lenkt dann ab. „Geh duschen. Ich will deine Emma endlich kennenlernen." Er schenkt ihr ein schiefes lächeln und geht dann raus.

„Hey Jack!" ruft Martha von unten, als er aus Gwens Zimmer kommt. „Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragt Jack und geht die Treppe runter. Martha lächelt ihn an „Ich war die ganze Nacht hier. Hab mir Rhys Leiche angeschaut."

Jack sieht sie verwundert an. „Ich hatte dich doch gar nicht darum gebeten? Und außerdem, Gwen ist oben." Sagt er leise. Er zeigt Martha, sie solle mit ihm kommen und geht mit ihr in den abgetrennten medizinischen Bereich.

„Jack, sie muss sich der Wahrheit stellen. Wir können das nicht alles vor ihr geheim halten." Sagt Martha jetzt leise und eindringlich.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen Emma gleich abholen. Sie braucht all ihre Kraft für ihre Tochter. Also nicht jetzt." Jack macht eine kurze Pause und atmet tief durch, bevor er weiter redet „Was hast du gefunden?"

Martha geht zu dem Computer rüber und zeigt Jack einen Scan von Rhys. „Sein Blut ist wie in einer Schockstarre. Es ist nicht geronnen. Sein Herz zeigt Hämatome, als hätte es jemand mit gezieltem Druck zum Stehen gebracht. Und seine inneren Organe sehen alle aus, als hätte man sie sämtlicher Energie beraubt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, Jack. Aber ich fürchte, wer auch immer das war, braucht männliche Energie um überleben zu können. Die männlichen Hormone scheinen dabei eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen."

Jack ist geschockt. Er hält sich an dem Tisch fest und sieht auf den Boden. Als er seinen Blick auf Martha richtet, sieht sie, dass er Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Rhys und ich waren nie beste Freunde. Aber er hat uns bei diesem Vorfall letztens sehr geholfen und er hat Gwen geliebt." Erklärt er Martha.

Martha legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und du liebst Gwen." Sagt sie entschlossen. Jack antwortet ihr nicht, er blickt einfach weiter ins Leere.

„Jack?" ruft Gwen von der Treppe aus. Jack holt noch einmal tief Luft und geht dann wieder nach vorne. Martha schließt den Scan von Rhys und geht hinter her.

„Martha, du bist schon hier?" sagt Gwen verwundert und geht zu ihr. Martha nimmt Gwen in den Arm. „Ja, ich war so aufgeregt!" scherzt sie.

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück, die Damen?" fragt Jack, gespielt locker. Gwen und Martha schauen sich an und nicken. „Gute Idee!" sagen sie Einstimmig.


	5. Chapter 5

Torchwood

Kapitel 5

Nach dem Frühstück fahren die Jack und Gwen Martha zurück in die Lagerhalle. Sie wartet dort auf Lois während die beiden Emma abholen wollen.

Vor dem Haus bleibt Gwen noch im Auto sitzen. „Jack, ich hab Angst." Sagt sie leise. Jack nimmt ihre Hand. „Ich weiß. Aber wir schaffen das zusammen. Emma braucht dich." Dann steigt er aus und macht Gwen die Tür auf. Er nimmt ihre Hand und sie gehen gemeinsam ins Haus.

„Hallo Carla. Ich bin wieder da." Ruft Gwen im Flur. Sie gehen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer wo Carla gerade mit Emma auf dem Sofa sitzt und ihr die Flasche gibt.

„Hallo Gwen. Wo ist Rhys?" fragt Carla als erstes. Gwen geht zu den beiden und setzt sich mit auf das Sofa. Sie streichelt Emma sanft über die Wange.

„Rhys ist tot." Antwortet Gwen und schaut dann hilflos zu Jack.

Jack geht auch zum Sofa und schaut sich Emma an, dann lächelt er sie liebevoll an.

„Carla, wir müssen ihnen etwas erklären." Sagt er schließlich. Carla schaut ihn verwundert an. „Mein Name ist Captain Jack Harkness. Gwen und ich sind von Torchwood." Jetzt geht Jack rüber zum Sessel und setzt sich. „Torchwood gibt es wirklich?" fragt Carla aufgeregt. Gwen und Jack schauen sich verwundert an. „Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört. Das ist ja der Wahnsinn."

Jack lächelt sie an „Dann wären sie also bereit mit zu kommen und für uns zu arbeiten?" Carla überlegt nicht lange, sie nickt sofort. „Ja, klar. Auf jeden Fall. Und ich kann Emma doch nicht alleine lassen."

Gwen geht ins Schlafzimmer und packt die nötigsten Sachen zusammen, während Jack Carla erklärt was los ist und was ihr neuer Job sein wird. Sie ist froh, dass Carla mit kommt und Emma so gut versorgt ist. Im Schlafzimmer beeilt sie sich, damit sie die Erinnerungen an Rhys nicht wieder einholen können. Das Bild vom Nachttisch steckt sie noch schnell in die Tasche.

„So, ich hab alles!" verkündet sie, als sie mit zwei Reisetaschen wieder im Wohnzimmer steht. Jack schaut sie besorgt an, aber Gwen lässt sich nichts anmerken.

Carla packt noch schnell einige Sachen von Emma zusammen, dann verlassen sie die Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zur Torchwood Basis halten sie noch an Carlas Wohnung, damit sie das nötigste mit nehmen kann. Sie wird genau wie Gwen und Emma erst einmal in die Basis einziehen.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragt Jack Gwen als sie im Auto warten. Gwen hält Emma im Arm und schaut zu Jack rüber. „Ja, geht schon. Die kleine gibt mir Kraft." Antwortet sie ihm, als Carla schon wieder aus dem Haus gestürmt kommt. „Da hat es aber jemand eilig." Sagt Gwen und muss lachen.

„Ich habe alles. Kann los gehen." Sagt Carla und nimmt ihre langen schwarzen Haare mit einem Haarband zu einem Zopf zusammen. Ihre Tasche hat sie neben sich auf den Sitz gestellt. Sie hat sich eine dunkle Jeans und ein enges Langarmshirt angezogen, inklusive schwarze Turnschuhe. Jack und Gwen müssen lachen.

Carla schaut sie verwundert an. „Ist irgendwas?" Jack kann als erster wieder sprechen „So euphorisch sind sie alle am Anfang. Du warst auch so, Gwen." Jetzt lachen sie alle drei und Jack steuert den Wagen zur Basis.

Als sie dort ankommen werden sie schon von Martha und Lois erwartet. Jack steigt als erster aus und hilft Gwen mit Emma aus dem Auto. Carla steigt jetzt etwas eingeschüchtert aus dem Wagen und bestaunt die Basis.

„Die alte Basis was noch viel schöner." Sagt Jack zu ihr und zwinkert ihr zu.

„Hallo Lois. Das ist Carla, sie arbeitet jetzt auch hier mit uns, als Emmas Kindermädchen und sie kümmert sich um den ganzen Verwaltungskram." Stellt Jack Carla vor. Sie lächelt alle an und Martha und Lois begrüßen sie herzlich.

Nachdem Gwen mit Carla oben war und ihr alles gezeigt hat, sie Emma gemeinsam hingelegt haben, kommt Jack mit einem Babyfon auf die beiden zu. „Ich denke das können wir brauchen." Lächelt er sie an. Er geht noch mal in Gwens Schlafzimmer und stellt das Babyfon dort auf. Dabei bleibt er noch einmal an Emmas Bett stehen und schaut ihr einen Augenblick beim Schlafen zu.

Gwen und Carla haben vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet. Sie gehen gemeinsam runter und alle versammeln sich um den großen Tisch in der Mitte.

„Carla, würdest du uns Kaffee machen?" fragt Jack sie. Carla nickt und geht rüber zu der Kaffeemaschine.

„Was haben wir?" fragt Jack jetzt in die Runde. Gwen erzählt gefasst alles noch mal, was sie an Informationen zusammen getragen hat. Dann fängt Martha an zu reden „Ich habe Rhys Leiche untersucht." Gwen schaut sie mit großen Augen an, sagt aber nichts. „Es tut mir leid, Gwen. Aber ich musste das machen." Fügt sie an Gwen gerichtet hin zu. Gwen nickt ihr zu. Martha beschreibt noch einmal alles, was sie feststellen konnte.

„Wie können wir dieses Ding denn stoppen?" fragt Lois. Martha zeigt auf einem der Monitore, wie diese Kreatur aufgebaut sein wird. „Der Computer hat diese Kreatur so berechnet. Sie sieht aus, wie ein Mensch. Aber sie hat weder Blut noch andere Körperflüssigkeiten. Wir werden sie nur betäuben können und mit hier her bringen müssen. Ich habe für jeden von uns ein hochdosiertes Betäubungsmittel in diese Spritzen gefüllt. Am besten wird es wirken, wenn man die Spritze direkt ins Herz rammt. Solltet ihr nicht so nah ran kommen, funktioniert auch jedes andere Körperteil."

„Also ein Herz hat dieses Ding?" will Lois ungläubig wissen. Martha nickt „So wie der Computer es berechnet hat, ja. Das Herz scheint wie ein Motor zu wirken. Und es braucht die Lebensenergie dieser jungen Männer."

Jack sitzt in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Stuhl. „Könnte es sein, dass mein Überschuss an Lebensenergie, dieses Ding töten würde?" fragt er Martha.

Martha, Gwen und Lois tauschen erstaunte und ängstliche Blicke aus.

„Jack, das machst du nicht!" sagt Gwen entschlossen. „Wir brauchen dich." Ihr steigen wieder Tränen in die Augen, die sie jetzt auch nicht aufhalten kann.

Jack geht zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. „Okay, du hast Recht Gwen. Wir machen es so, wie Martha gesagt hat."

Martha und Lois tauschen noch einen Blick aus und Jack hält Gwen weiter fest bis sie sich beruhigt hat.

„Gut dann lasst uns jetzt nach London fahren." Sagt Jack schließlich und sie machen sich auf den Weg.


	6. Chapter 6

Torchwood

Kapitel 6

In London teilen sich die vier auf. Jack und Lois erreichen den abgemachten Standort als erste. „Gwen, wo seit ihr?" fragt Jack über sein Headset. Lois schaut sich in der Gegend um. Bisher ist noch nicht verdächtiges zu erkennen. „Okay, seit vorsichtig. Und meldet euch sobald etwas passiert." Sagt Jack, nach dem Gwen geantwortet hat. Er klingt wirklich besorgt.

„Jack, womit haben wir es hier zu tun? Du machst dir doch Sorgen um Gwen und Martha." Fragt Lois. Jack schaut sie einen kurzen Moment an und überlegt, dann antwortet er „Ich habe so etwas schon mal erlebt. Und es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick Lois. Aber wenn ich mich diesem Ding nachher in den Weg stelle, dann halt dich bitte da raus."

Lois sieht ihn schockiert an. „Deshalb hast du mich mitgenommen. Nur weil das hier mein erster Tag bei euch ist, werde ich nicht zu sehen wie du dich diesem Ding vor die Füße wirfst. Da spiele ich nicht mit Jack."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sonst machen? Ich werde das ganze schon überleben. Das habe ich bisher immer. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass euch etwas passiert." Kontert Jack.

Beide schauen sich prüfend an. „Lois, ich werde das nur machen, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Aber dann möchte ich von dir, dass du zum Auto gehst und wartest bis es vorbei ist." Sagt Jack eindringlich.

Lois gibt ihm keine Antwort. Sie sieht ihn nur mit ernster Miene an.

Gwen und Martha haben ihren Standpunkt ebenfalls erreicht. „Was meinst du Martha, wird die Nummer mit dem Betäubungsmittel funktionieren?" fragt Gwen skeptisch. Martha nickt „Ich denke schon. Den Berechnungen nach müsste bei der Menge sogar ein Elefant umfallen und den ganzen Tag schlafen." Sie müssen alle beide lachen über diesen Vergleich.

Nach einer Weile sagt Martha „Gwen, wie geht es dir?" sie sieht Gwen besorgt an. Gwen schüttelt den Kopf und schluckt die Tränen runter. „Es ist noch so unwirklich. Aber er fehlt mir so, Martha. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe." Martha nimmt Gwen in den Arm und hält sie. „Wir sind für dich da. Zusammen kriegen wir das alles hin." Flüstert sie Gwen zu.

Plötzlich hören sie beide auf ihren Headsets Lois „Gwen, Martha. Kommt schnell her. Dieses Ding ist hier und alleine schaffen wir es nicht." Gwen antwortet Lois „Lois wir kommen." Sie fahren so schnell es geht zu Jack und Lois.

Jack steht dieser menschenähnlichen Kreatur gegenüber und versucht sie abzulenken. Lois nähert sich langsam von hinten mit der Betäubungsspritze in der Hand. Als sie so nah hinter der Kreatur steht, dass sie zu stechen könnte, dreht sich die Kreatur um und schlägt Lois mit einer gekonnten Bewegung nieder.

„Das reicht!" sagt Jack wütend. Er geht weiter auf die Kreatur zu „Hey! Guck mich an du Feigling! Nimm mich und lass sie in Ruhe!" Die Kreatur dreht sich zu Jack um und schaut ihn an. Sie sieht wirklich aus wie ein Mensch. Nur sprechen kann es scheinbar nicht. Jetzt geht die Kreatur näher an Jack heran und sieht ihm in die Augen.

Von hinten hört Jack, dass ein Wagen näher kommt. Gwen und Martha. Sie stellen den Wagen ab und springen raus. Die Kreatur ist abgelenkt und schaut nicht mehr auf Jack sondern nach Gwen und Martha. Jack zieht blitzschnell zwei Spritzen aus seiner Manteltasche. Die Kreatur blickt jetzt wieder zu Jack. Er zielt mit beiden Händen direkt auf das Herz der Kreatur und sticht zu.

Die Kreatur wehrt sich noch und fällt dann innerhalb von Sekunden zu Boden. Jack dreht sich zu Gwen und Martha um. Beide stehen wie versteinert hinter ihm.

Martha rührt sich als erstes. Sie läuft zu Lois, die gerade wieder zu sich kommt. „Lois, alles okay?" fragt Martha. Lois sieht sie noch etwas unsicher an, schaut dann zu Jack und der Kreatur die auf dem Boden liegt. Jack schaut ihr in die Augen und zwinkert ihr zu. „Ja, ja ich glaube es ist alles okay. Mein Schädel brummt." Antwortet Lois schliesslich. Martha lacht „Das kriegen wir in den Griff."

Gwen geht zu Jack und nimmt ihn in den Arm. „Für einen Moment dachte ich, du würdest dich wirklich diesem Ding vorwerfen." Jack hält sie fest und beruhigt sie „Ich hatte einen Plan." Sagt er und grinst Lois an.

Martha hilft Lois auf und sie gehen beide zu Jack und Gwen. Jack hält Gwen weiter fest und lächelt Martha und Lois an „Wir haben unseren ersten gemeinsamen Fall gelöst."

Sie fangen alle an zu lachen und Martha beugt sich runter zu der Kreatur, gibt ihr noch eine weitere Spritze und testet dann noch einmal die Reflexe. „Schläft!" sagt sie dann. „Dann lasst uns dieses Ding mal in den Wagen bringen." Sagt Jack fröhlich.

Wieder zurück in der Basis trifft Martha mit Lois alle Vorkehrungen um diese merkwürdige Kreatur einzufrieren. Gwen und Jack sind bei Emma und Carla. „Die kleine war ganz lieb." Sagt Carla. Gwen nimmt Emma aus ihrem Bettchen und küsst sie auf die Stirn. Jack sieht den beiden zu. „Darf ich mal?" fragt er Gwen. Gwen gibt ihm Emma in den Arm. Die kleine lächelt Jack an. „Sie mag dich wohl." Sagt Gwen und lächelt. Carla holt ein Fläschchen für Emma und gibt es Jack. Er sieht sie etwas hilflos an. Gwen lacht „Du jagst Ausserirdische aber ein Baby füttern kannst du nicht?" Jetzt lachen auch Jack und Carla. Lois und Martha kommen rein und schauen sich das Bild an. Jack mit Emma auf dem Arm, Gwen steht neben den beiden und schaut sie liebevoll an und Carla die noch immer lacht.

„Eine echte Torchwood Familie!" sagt Lois und wieder lachen alle.


End file.
